


Cold Nights and Colder Hearts

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Ardyn's scared and Gil just wants to comfort him, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: “I accuse you of treachery, of faking your love for me, and yet you still wish to stand by my side?”“Always.”





	Cold Nights and Colder Hearts

“Ardyn, look at me. Please.” Had he been a better man perhaps he would have turned to look at Gilgamesh, at it was he made a point of studiously avoiding his gaze, instead focusing upon the dull scenery beyond the Inn’s window. The lack of response did nothing to dissuade Gilgamesh, in fact it seemed to embolden him, the other reaching out to take hold of the hand not currently grasping the window ledge. “I have never and shall never lie to you.”

“And yet it would seem that is exactly what you have done.” Ardyn laughed bitterly “Of all the people I had believed would betray me, you were not among them.” He somewhat violently pulled his hand free of Gilgamesh’s, elbowing the man aside in the process as he withdrew into the room. 

“I swear it was not I who informed Somnus of our current whereabouts! Nor was it I who told him of your affliction!” Gilgamesh protested “I would never do something that would harm you Ardyn. I promised that we would find a cure for it, that we would do so without Somnus or the Council ever gaining knowledge of it and I am a man of my word. You know this!” 

“Then explain to me why Councillor Sonitus is downstairs with orders to ‘escort’ me back to Insomnia come the morning!” Ardyn roared in response, one arm held out towards the door “Tell me why those guards of his thought it prudent to hold blades to my neck the second they saw me! Their Crown Prince!” Gilgamesh’s mouth dropped open as though to reply, only no words came out of his mouth. Instead he shook his head and averted his gaze.

“I cannot.” He said softly.

“Cannot or will not?” 

“Ardyn-”

“No. No more.” Ardyn interrupted as he moved to take a seat on the edge of the bed “I trusted you.” He whispered brokenly, dropping his head into his hands in a poor attempt to hide his tears. “I loved you.” The hands upon his knees shouldn’t have startled him, Gilgamesh was hardly a stealthy man after all, and yet he couldn’t stop himself from jumping violently at the gentle touches. He peered out from behind the curtains of his hair to look at him. 

“Ardyn Lucis Caelum, I swear upon my soul that I have never and will never betray your trust. I have kept your secrets close to my heart and shared them with no one.” Gilgamesh tentatively brought his left hand up to cup Ardyn’s cheek, his thumb wiping away the black tears staining his otherwise immaculate skin. “I will set Lucis ablaze before I allow any harm to come to you. You are my heart, my everything. I know not how Somnus came to discover the truth, but we will overcome this as we have every other obstacle.” And he could almost believe it. Oh how he wanted to believe it.

“Somnus-”

“Is still but a man. A man without the magic of the Crystal or the love of the people, both of which you possess.” Gilgamesh said firmly “So long as you can control this,” He pulled his hand away from Ardyn’s face, showing the other the Scourge stained tears on his thumb “So long as we can keep it hidden, Somnus has no proof. The Oracle is in Tenebrae, it would take her weeks to arrive in Insomnia, time in which we can win the people’s favour and convince the Six to aid you.” Ardyn sighed heavily, allowing himself to be gathered up and held against Gilgamesh’s chest. “It does not have to end here.”

“I accuse you of treachery, of faking your love for me, and yet you still wish to stand by my side?” He muttered into the soft linen shirt, bringing one hand up to cling onto the fabric as though he might be torn from Gilgamesh’s embrace at any moment; which was sadly, quite the possibility with the guards outside their door.

“Always.” Was Gilgamesh’s rumbling reply “Always my King.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shonekonyan for Christmas


End file.
